


К вопросу о выборе имен

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Написано на ФБ-2018





	К вопросу о выборе имен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018

— Выходит, ты сюда надолго?

— Месяца на три. И дела, и вообще… — Люк скомкал окончание фразы, потянулся за чашкой с кафом.

— Надеюсь, вы с Ханом не строите заговор с целью засунуть меня в сейф для пущей сохранности.

— Зная тебя — хорошая идея!

— Не справитесь! — Лея помолчала и добавила: — Здорово, что ты задержишься. Только как бы там без тебя весь Храм не перевернули.

— Что же я за магистр, если без меня все сразу пойдет прахом?

— Смело! Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — засмеялась Лея.

— Кстати, о смелости. Не побоюсь этого слова, за тобой должок, — Люк вдруг азартно улыбнулся.

— Это какой?

— Ты мне проспорила. И по уговору я могу выбрать имя вашему ребенку.

— Вспомнил! Это было четыре года назад…

— Но тогда некого было называть.

— …и мы просто шутили, разве нет?

— Ну вот, — не то что бы у Люка получилось изобразить вселенскую печаль, но он старался.

— Ладно, и что ты такого придумал?

— Ты говорила, что будет мальчик. Назовешь его Энакин?

— Нет! — выдохнула Лея прежде, чем подумала. Постаралась все же взять легкий шутливый тон: — Хочешь назвать ребенка Энакином, сам его и рожай.

— Но я не могу, — развел руками он, — по техническим причинам.

— Тогда женись, — фыркнула Лея, остывая. — Люк, это была не смешная шутка.

Брат откинулся на спинку кресла, без выражения глядя куда-то в небо сквозь транспаристил купола.

— Да. Извини. Зря я…

Она отошла к краю террасы. При взгляде с верхних уровней Корусант не мог быть некрасив. Закат на полнеба, четкие черные башни на рыжем и багровом, загорающиеся огни, сверкающие ленты, в которые сливаются потоки флаеров внизу.

Этот город было легко не любить, но мало кто мог оставаться к нему равнодушным.

«Встретились. Давно не виделись, — мрачно подумала Лея. — Он наверняка жалеет, что завел этот разговор, я зря так резко ответила, знала же, что для него это не может быть просто шуткой… а, чтоб тебя!»

— Люк, — позвала она, обернувшись, — каким он был? Для тебя — каким? Расскажи.

На миг ей показалось — откажется, уйдет от вопроса. Но Люк все-таки заговорил. Задумчиво, негромко, просто вспоминая вслух, как это вышло: поначалу отказавшись верить врагу, он в итоге пришел к отцу, к человеку по имени Энакин, чтобы позвать его с собой. И при звуках его спокойного голоса вдруг чудилась на грани восприятия то влажная прохлада и шорохи ночного леса, то жар, гул и треск огромного костра…

Может, Люк заметил, как она поежилась, может, просто так подошел и бережно обнял ее со спины.

И продолжил рассказывать, как уже после победы искал информацию о том, каким был Вейдер — не отрицать же половину его жизни. Как не хотел ни обвинять, ни оправдывать — понять. Потом он резко замолчал и стало ясно — все. Что считал возможным сказать — сказал.

И тут Лея по какому-то наитию передумала.

— Хорошо. Будь по-твоему.

Прижалась к брату чуть теснее, накрыла его руки своими.

— Но больше я с тобой на таких условиях спорить не буду, мало ли…


End file.
